The field of the present disclosure relates generally to motor vehicles and, more specifically, to an underbody protection system for use with an off-road vehicle.
At least some known off-road vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles and utility vehicles, have a skid plate secured to its underside to protect underbody components from damage. For example, off-road vehicles may be susceptible to damage from the ground, rocks, stumps, or the like during use of the vehicle. Known skid plates are typically mounted to the underbody of the vehicle, such that the skid plate is oriented horizontally relative to the ground. During use, and as the vehicle traverses uneven terrain, an edge of the skid plate may become a catch point for portions of the terrain or debris from the surrounding environment. If the edge of the skid plate becomes a catch point, the skid plate may undesirably become detached from the vehicle, which may result in damage to not only the skid plate but also to the vehicle frame or body. In addition, the edge of the skid plate may become spaced from the remainder of the vehicle, thereby allowing debris to become lodged between the skid plate and the underbody components of the vehicle.